Magic
Magic is one of the fundamentals of the game. It is used to perform spells from the Grimoire to fight other players and to complete quests from friendly NPC's. The magic that can be acquired comes in many different forms. Currently, there are only eight different types magic in the game, those being Lightning, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Earth, Light and Darkness. For every magic, there are three kinds of spells: offensive, supportive, and defensive, although as of now not all magics have one of each type of spell. *Offensive spells are used to damage opponents whether it is ranged or melee *Supportive spells are used to support the player in combat. Depending on the magic, the support can either affect the player or the opponent's attributes *Defensive spells are used to prevent incoming attacks from opponents Note: the hotkeys for the spells can be modified and may be modified in the pictures A new update was released showcasing new spells and new magic, so be aware that not all spells for every magic have been added, feel free to add any if needed! Lightning Lightning is a powerful magic that specializes in ranged attacks and paralyzes opposition and HUGS you. It is easy to avoid if you protect your LIFE , however, it is ideal for group violations. He has 4 offensive spells, 1 support spell, as well as HUGGED your mother. 1 Defense spell as of Version 0.55. * Offensive : Zap - The player throws a unique beam that stuns people who are hit by it. It is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. After stun someone, you can usually follow up with a combo. * Offensive: Lightning Burst: Invokes lightning-shaped rays surrounding the selected area, inflicting medium-high damage on the opponent. Unlocks at 24 offensive. The move also emits a stunning effect. * Offensive: Lightning Beam - creates a concentrated ball of lightning that fires a lightning beam and inflicts medium to high damage. Unlocks at 50 offensive. * Offensive: Lightning Bullets: generates 2 bullets of lightning, which then fire towards your opponent. It inflicts great damage and unlocks at 76 offensive. * Supportive: Lightning Boots: User equips boots of lightning that increases the speed of the user for a few seconds. It is unlocked at 25 supportive. * Defensive: Shield of Lightning: Creates a shield of lightning that protects from incoming attacks and damages the enemy if they contact it. Unlocks at 30 defensive. Water Water is a magic that specialises in ranged attacks that cover a wide area. Its main weakness is that its hard for a user of water to defend themselves, but its wide area attacks compensate for that. It has 4 Offensive spells and 1 Supportive spell and 1 Defensive spell as of Version0.55. * Offensive: Bubbles - User creates a handful of bubbles that are fired towards the opponent, deals low-medium damage depending on how many hit and is unlocked when grimoire is acquired. * Offensive: Water Beam - Player protrudes a concentrated beam of water, that is shot out of their hands. It deals medium damage and is unlocked at 23 offensive. * Offensive: Water Blades - A spell which summons 3 blades of water shaped like shark fins, dealing medium-high damage depending on how many hit. Its unlocked at 45 offensive. * Offensive: Heavy rain - A spell in which the user spawns a cloud that drops water droplets over a selected area. It deals high damage and is unlocked at 70 offensive. * Supportive: Healing Whirl - When activated, a blue swirl surrounds the player and heals 25% of the user's health if damaged. It's useful in battle but it's recommended that it's only used when the player has low health (since the spell takes a considerate amount of mana). It's unlocked at 24 supportive. * Defensive: Water Wheel- A shield made of water, protects from incoming attacks. It is unlocked at 30 defensive. Wind Wind is a strong magic that specialises in range attacks that keep the opponent at a distantance, however, it lacks in melee and close-up combat. It has 5 Offensive spells, 1 Supportive spell, and 1 Defensive spell. * Offensive: Wind Bullets - Summons various bullets of wind that pierce through the air. It can deal low-medium damage depending on how many bullets hit. Its unlocked when grimoire is acquired * Offensive: Palm of Wind - Spawns a palm that travels through the air, it can push back enemies and incoming projectiles. It deals medium-high damage and is unlocked at 25 offensive. * Offensive: Dance of the Wind - Generates a bundle of Wind blades that travel through the air at high speeds. It deals high damage and is unlocked at 55 offensive. ** Offensive:Spear of Wind - This move releases a spear of wind, It has no Area of Effect however it deals a high damage. It has a few seconds of animation before it is fired, unlocked at 100 offensive * Supportive: Vortex of Wind - A supportive spell which spawns a vortex below the user and will boost the user upwards. This spell allows the user to have the higher ground. Its unlocked at 20 supportive. * Defensive: Cyclonic Barrier - Creates 2 cyclones next to the player that when coming into contact with opponents, catapult the opponent upwards, dealing medium damage. Its unlocked at 40 defensive. * Offensive: Heavy Wind Bullets- Creates a rainfall of a bunch of wind missiles, which cover a medium area and deal medium damage. It’s unlocked at 140 offensive. Fire * fist the firebolt it simple but takes down 25 of your mana * *